No intentes comer un corazón de dulce hecho pedazos, te lastimaras
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Saborea ese dulce de corazón tanto como puedas, aunque este hecho pedazos, no importa lastimarse en el intento si al final hay una dulce recompensa...


_**Hallo! Espero les guste ^u^… Hare unas aclaraciones al respecto:**_

 _ **Este sólo es un pedacito de una historia original, así que puede salir un poco OoC :v Sólo cambie nombres (aclaro, la historia es mía, menos Gintama por que todos sabemos que Gintama es del gorila *Sorachi-sensei*) Y quise ver como se veía en OkiKagu (Como cuando miras OkiKagu en todo xD) No creo que pueda seguir subiendo más de esto ya que no sabría a quienes poner como los demás personajes, así que como Oneshot está bien xD**_

 _ **Es un escolar 7u7**_

 _ **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este sea un año lleno de felicidad para ustedes :3, y que nuestra OTP se haga canon :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El la miró. Sus ojos azules estaban inundados en lágrimas, y él no pudo evitar limpiarlas con sus pulgares. Le frustraba que ella estuviese conteniéndose para llorar, que se apretara el labio inferior para no soltar esos amargos sollozos. La mirada de Kagura se volvió evasiva, mientras que la de él la buscaba con desesperación. Quería abrazarla y decirle: "Tonta… Eres tan tonta que no puedo evitar sentir lastima por ti", pero no podía. Las palabras se convertían en viento cuando intentaba soltarlas, eso le frustraba irremediablemente.

Sin percatarse, ella ya había desaparecido de su agarre. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose lo hizo despertar de su incesable delirio.

-El corazón que más me importaba que estuviera ileso acaba de romperse—Dijo Kagura inflando las mejillas

Su paleta en forma de corazón acababa de caer al suelo haciéndose pedazos, y Sougo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes maldito sádico?—Preguntó ella volteando la cabeza y mostrando sus, aun, ojos rojos

-De ti—La miro, y ella no pudo evitar enojarse

Le lanzó una almohada en el rostro.

-Cállate—Exclamó apretando los puños

Él se quitó la almohada y pudo observarla recogiendo aquellos fragmentos de esa paleta.

-Idiota—Comento Sougo con fastidio—Ya sé que él te la regaló

Un escalofrió, tan frío como una ventisca de invierno, recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kagura. Él había atinado y eso le molestaba a ambos.

-¿C-como sabes?—Ella se sonrojó

Se acercó a ella y sin pedirle permiso, levantó unos fragmentos que yacían en el suelo para luego comérselos. No había que ser un genio para percatarse que eso la había hecho enfadar a tal grado que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y no de vergüenza. Lo empujó y le dedicó una total mirada de desprecio.

-Escúpelo—Le ordenó mientras sus puños no dejaban de ser apretados con fuerza

-¿O qué?—La retó. Sus palabras salían confusas ya que saboreaba el dulce gustosamente

Sin decir nada más, ella corrió rumbo a él como una loca, una loca enfadada. Se puso encima de él y con sus dos manos apretó las mejillas de él con fuerza con la intención de que escupiera todo. Un grito ahogado se escuchó acompañado de una dolorosa agonía… Y un poco de sangre.

…

-Lo siento—Dijo ella tratando de no verse tan culpable—Pero fue tu culpa

-Dolió estúpida china—Replicó él mientras terminaba de enjuagarse la boca para limpiar la sangre

Había que aclarar que esos fragmentos de paleta estaban afilados, tal cual finos cristales.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento cabeza de hongo!—Volvió a decir ella, y por irónico que pareciera, con la menor intención de disculpa

-¡Ah duele! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Ah voy a morir!—Exageró Sougo con la intensión de molestarla, a pesar que sus quejidos eran la actuación más falsa que la humanidad había visto

-¡No puede ser! ¡Que marica eres!—Ella se acercó a la puerta, ya que él estaba encerrado

-¡Voy a morirrrr!—Remarcó la "r"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza. Era la hermana de Sougo, Mitsuba, que tenía la palabra _preocupación_ marcada en todo el rostro.

-Mitsu-chan dígale a…—Ya no dijo más cuando vio a aquella mujer tirándose junto a esa puerta con una expresión triste

Mitsu-chan dígale a ese idiota que no exagere eso pensaba decir, sin embargo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando vio a ella tirada de esa forma y con los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto. Un rechinido de dedos deslizándose en la puerta se escuchó del otro lado del baño, como si él estuviera agonizando en la puerta.

-Anego...—Tosió él en un tono agonizante

Kagura no podía evitar pensar en lo ridícula que era esa situación, tan ridícula como cuando un payaso te pasaba enfrente de todos, se reía de ti y al final llorabas, era algo similar.

-¿Sí?—Preguntó ella en un tierno tono

-Cuida de Sadomaru 652… Y que si lo descuide un tiempo a tal grado que se hacia el muerto enfrente de mí, imploro su perdón—Volvió a toser, como si en cada tosido dejara un pedazo de pulmón—Dile a Yamazaki que no he olvidado que ese bastardo me debe mi Spider Man edición especial y que me lo devuelva… Y que yo puse las cucarachas en la cama de Hijikata, por eso esa vez se tragó una… A él no le pido perdón, dile que fue divertido

"Muérete de una vez" pensó ella con desesperación al percatarse que su tonto amigo no paraba de hablar.

-Que quien puso las lombrices en el café del profesor de inglés… Pude haber sido yo

"Fuiste tú grandísimo idiota" Siguió con sus pensamientos mientras él continuaba con sus falsas palabras de agonía. Él abrió la puerta y cayó rendido ante Mitsuba, casi desfallecido.

-Y tú eres mi anego favorita…—Él sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos como si acabase de morir

-Yo… Yo—Aquella mujer trataba de articular palabra alguna cuando un agudo sonido de la cocina captó toda su atención— ¡El ramen!

Luego de eso lo soltó y corrió hacia la cocina, sin embargo Sougo continuó con su acto dramático cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Esa pelirroja ya estaba lista para patearlo tan fuerte para que así terminara con su agonía.

-Y… Que esa paleta con moho y mugre del suelo era mejor que fuera devorada a que fuera sólo trozos sin sentido ni valor—Habló con más seriedad de lo que había hecho anteriormente—FIN

Kagura vio a Sougo sin entenderlo.

-Ahora puedo ver las puertas del cielo y el canto de los ángeles—Comentó extendiendo sus manos al cielo

Se colocó encima de él y lo sujetó de la playera para así verlo cara a cara.

-No tenías por qué comértelos si sabias que estaban llenos de moho y mugre… Y que podías lastimarte—Dijo ella con despotismo

-El encanto de las cosas está en el riesgo—La vio directamente a los ojos. Ambos sabían a que se referían

Ella suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos. No lo soltaba, quería soltarlo pero no podía.

-No lo vuelvas hacer, si no yo me encargare de enterrarte esos pedazos en el trasero y ahí si te vas a morir estúpido—Su mirada amenazante y tierna se dirigió a el—No intentes reparar un corazón roto por que puedes salir lastimado... Comerlo—Se corrigió

Sougo le sopló la nariz y sonrió.

-Demasiado cerca china—Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella—Tan cerca que anego no puede evitar vernos detrás de la puerta—Le susurró al oído

De inmediato lo soltó. Se alejó nerviosa, y se escondió entre las sabanas apenada. Mitsuba se retiró nerviosa repitiendo una y otra vez: Yo no vi nada, nada. Sougo se río con fuerzas, se acercó a ella. Levantó la sabana y la vio completamente sonrojada. Lentamente se aproximó a ella, a tal punto que sus respiraciones chocaban y sin decir ni una palabra la besó.

Fue un pequeño beso, pero tan lleno de ternura. Ella se volvió a esconder entre las sabanas como un caracol a su caparazón.

-Prefiero saborear ese corazón roto y disfrutarlo a ver como se sigue haciendo pedazos… Perdón, ese dulce—Sonrió—Y una cosa más…

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Ahora te das cuenta anego que ella me violaría, sabes que yo soy incapaz de eso—Aclaró él entre gritos

-No es cierto—Dijo ella saliendo de las sabanas

En el momento que ella hizo eso, una almohada la golpeó en la cara. Una mirada llena del instinto de pelea se dirigió a Kagura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconderte? ¿Te da vergüenza verme?—Se burló de ella y una almohada con algo duro adentro le devolvió el golpe

Lo tiró al suelo y una pelea de almohadas comenzó, y lo más sorprendente era el hecho que con aquellas suaves almohadas pudieran hacerse tanto daño. Pero el objetivo de él ya estaba cumplido.


End file.
